


This is the Road to Ruin

by nessiegirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiegirl/pseuds/nessiegirl
Summary: Normally they do this in a huge bed, Niall spread out across the sheets and Bressie slowly working him over, opening him up properly and taking his time to make sure everything's right.This time, though, they do it differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well somehow in the last four days this went from being a vague idea of a little something I may write to over two and a half thousand words of pure filth. Yeah, I don't know how that happened either.
> 
> Big thanks to Justine for once again being a wonderful, lovely and very helpful beta.
> 
> Title is from Alone Together by Fall Out Boy.

Once the last of Niall’s team has filed out of the dressing room, Bressie turns to face him with a grin. “Sure you still want to do this, chief?”

“O’ course I fecking want to,” Niall replies, as he turns to Bressie and puts his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “Been thinkin’ about this all day.”

“Now come on, no need for that bad language. I know Maura raised you better than that.”

Niall drops his head to Bressie’s shoulder and groans, because seriously, that’s the last thing he wants on his mind right now. “Could you not mention me mother when you’re about to fuck me brains out, head? Kinda ruins the mood.”

Bressie chuckles, his chest rumbling with the deep sound. “Sure.” He wraps his arms around Niall, pressing one large hand to his back, and using the other to cup his arse, which prompts a groan from Niall for very different reasons. “You ready to go, or d’you need to warm up a bit?”

“Been hard all day,” Niall confesses, and rubs his hips against Bressie’s thigh to prove it. “Come on, wanna get you inside me, before someone decides to come back and ask another question about staging or whatever.” They shouldn’t do that, not when Niall’s insisted that the two of them are left alone for the next hour, but he’s not sure anyone would remember that fact if there was suddenly another minor crisis in the building.

“Alright, steady on there. Gotta get you slicked up and stretched out first, haven’t we?”

Niall turns and bites down on Bressie’s collarbone, to stop himself moaning loudly at the thought of Bressie’s fingers inside him, working him open with tons of lube until he’s loose enough to take Bressie’s huge dick. Bressie doesn’t seem to mind the biting though, given the way he grabs Niall’s arse and sighs out his name. “Better not leave a mark there, chief,” He mutters, not sounding totally convinced himself. “Too many people see me without a shirt on to keep it hidden for long.”

“Don’t hide it then,” Niall replies, equally quiet as he rubs himself against Bressie’s leg. “Show the whole world, for all I care. As long as they know it’s me marking you up, I don’t care who sees.”

Bressie lets out a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a groan, and pushes Niall away. For a moment Niall pouts, until he realises Bressie’s going to find the lube and a condom from his bag in the corner of the room. It’s next to the catering table, which is mostly empty by this point, and for some reason Bressie starts stacking the plates once he’s got what he needs from his bag.

“Not sure now’s the time for that, head.” Niall does try to be helpful to the staff too, clearing up most of his mess and organising his rubbish to make recycling easier, but all the blood in his body has gone to his dick, so his main priority isn’t tidying up when other people are paid to do it.

Bressie turns to face Niall, and gives him a lewd grin. “It is if I want you bent over this table while I’m spreading you open and fucking you hard.”

Fuck, he’s gotta stop saying things like that, otherwise Niall’s gonna come in his pants like an overexcited teenager. It’s just so thrilling, seeing this completely different side to Bressie. Normally they do this in a huge bed, Niall spread out across the sheets and Bressie slowly working him over, opening him up properly and taking his time to make sure everything’s right. A quick, dirty fuck in a dressing room is new for them, and Niall’s been looking forward to it for the last six weeks, since Bressie confirmed he could visit him on tour. There’s no way he can hold back now, and if Bressie doesn’t hurry up, Niall’s going to finish before they’ve even started.

“Come on then, you said you want us to get on with it.” Bressie grabs Niall’s wrist, tugging him towards the table, and Niall goes easily. “You gonna sort yourself out, or am I gonna have to put you in your place, here?”

Niall moans at the thought of Bressie manhandling him into position, which Bressie laughs at. He was always worried people would be intimidated by his size and strength, so he learnt to hold back, but for Niall, being forceful with him is definitely a turn on. And if it’s going to make him this horny and desperate, Bressie’s more than happy to indulge him.

Bressie takes hold of Niall’s upper arms from behind, and uses the grip to guide him into position in front of the table. When Niall leans forward straight away, Bressie pulls him back upright, and slides his hands down Niall’s chest and then stomach. “Can’t do anything ‘til we’ve got these off, now can we?” He rubs one hand over the crotch of Niall’s jeans, and Niall whimpers, his rock hard cock so sensitive to the touch. Bressie presses up against him from behind, his own denim clad bulge touching the waistband of Niall’s jeans, and Niall groans loudly, leaning forward just enough to put his hands on the table. “Sorry, you wanna stop now? ‘Cause, I can, if-”

“Don’t you dare.” Niall’s voice has gone low and gravelly, and Bressie’s cock throbs at the knowledge that he’s done this to his boyfriend. “Just, I - fuck, I can’t even think straight. Didn’t wanna fall over, that’s all - needed the table to keep me upright.”

“Yeah? You so desperate for a fuck you can’t even stand on your own two feet?” Niall nods, his back arched as he presses back against Bressie. “Better get you out your jeans, then, and get on with it.”

Once Bressie’s got the jeans undone and slides them down to Niall’s knees, he gets a pleasant surprise - Niall’s not wearing anything beneath them.

“Oh darlin’.” Bressie can hear himself how think his accent’s got, and if it was anyone other than Niall here, they probably wouldn’t even understand him by now. “Were you really that excited about today?”

Niall whimpers and nods, his feet shifting on the carpet to help him keep his balance. “Come on, Breslin, just - just fuck me, already.”

Bressie’s never heard his name sound so sexy as it does then, as Niall begs him to get on with it, and he grabs the lube straight away, needing to fuck Niall as much as Niall needs to get fucked. Too much lube comes out the first time Bressie squeezes the bottle, and the excess drips off his fingers and onto Niall’s bare arse, making him gasp at the sensation. “Fuck, Brez, can you just - I need, I need something, need you to give it to me-”

“Yeah, alright, let’s just - yeah, rest your arms down like that. Feet a bit wider, too - yeah, that’s it. Good boy.” Niall shivers at the praise, and groans when Bressie gets a thumb down his crack, to spread his cheeks apart. “You ready for this, then?”

“F’ fuck’s sake, head, just-oh my god!”

Bressie’s finger pushes into Niall without warning, the thick slick digit opening him up enough to make him feel the stretch and burn of it. After a few quick fucks Bressie adds a second finger, leaving Niall’s hole sore and clenching as he tries to adjust, but he loves that. After so many months of thorough prep and taking care and being gentle, Niall loves the fact that this is going to be quick and dirty and a little bit uncomfortable, enough to make him remember it for the rest of the day.

“How close are you, chief?” Bressie asks, and Niall exhales slowly. Yeah, he’s close, his dick heavy and throbbing between his legs, but he’s not right on the edge. If Bressie took his fingers out and gave him a moment to relax, he could definitely take a few minutes of fucking before he came. Yeah, that would be good.

Niall murmurs something like, “Not there yet,” and Bressie slows down, spreading his fingers apart more to help loosen Niall up. “Yeah, that’s good. Fuck, I’m gonna feel this all day, not gonna stop thinkin’ of you inside me, holdin’ me down and-”

“Still feelin’ pretty tight t’ me though, darlin’.” Bressie adds a third, and Niall grunts because yeah, he’s not that well stretched yet. “And lovely as this is, fuckin’ you on me fingers, we haven’t got all day t’ prep you.”

Niall’s about to ask what Bressie means when he feels the three fingers go back down to two, which is even stranger. “Head, seriously, quit playing around. Thought you wanted t’ get me ready t’ take you, no way you’re gonna-”

“You’ll see.”

And Niall does see, because Bressie curls his fingers forward, firmly stroking Niall’s prostate and making him shudder and squeal at the pleasure it sends through him. With a couple more of those, Niall’s going to be coming hard all over the table, and he yells when Bressie does it again, pushing him that much closer to the edge. “Don’t, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, darlin’ come for me.” Between Bressie’s husky voice and the constant pressure on his sweet spot, Niall can’t hold back. He comes with a wail, his cock jerking with every spurt and his eyes tightly shut as every muscle in his body shakes. As the aftershocks fade Niall collapses against the table and Bressie pulls his fingers back, using the tips to stretch Niall again. It hurts, the sensation too much so soon after an orgasm, but his muscles easily give way, opening up enough that they both know Niall can take Bressie’s cock now.

Niall whines when Bressie removes his fingers completely, not sure whether he wants more or whether he wants to never be touched again. The decision is made for him, though, when Bressie grabs his hips and pulls him up, his rubber covered cock touching the side of Niall’s thigh. Bressie’s so big and hard and yes he feels raw and exhausted and boneless, but Niall always wants Bressie inside of him. Always.

“Gonna go slow, chief,” Bressie tells him, as he rubs more lube around Niall’s hole. “Know how sensitive y’are just after, don’t wanna overwhelm you. And lemme know if you wanna stop, I can always sort meself out, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Niall sighs and shifts his arms on the table, trying to get more comfortable. “Just get with it, will ya?”

Bressie chuckles, deep and loud, but doesn’t reply. Instead he lines the head of his cock up with Niall’s hole, and slowly pushes inside.

It’s not exactly a stretch for Niall, since the first orgasm made him relax enough to take it, but it’s still a lot. Every single one of his nerves is on edge, toeing the line between pleasure and pain, part of him hating the rub of Bressie’s cock inside him as much as the other part loves it. As usual Bressie stops halfway, but when he does, Niall whines. At that point the sensation is somewhere between far too much and nowhere near enough, but the worst part is the stillness, being held opened instead of fucked, and thankfully Bressie gets the hint. With one overexcited thrust, Bressie pushes himself all the way in, and Niall squeaks, his cock fattening up far too quickly for him to enjoy it.

“You ready, then?” Bressie asks, his fingers digging into Niall’s hips as his own rock back and forth against them. “You want me to fuck you hard?”

Niall takes a deep breath, wondering how rough Bressie’s going to be with him, and whether he can take it. “Yeah, g’wan head. Give it to me.”

The first is the worst, with Bressie slowly withdrawing and then fucking back in at the wrong angle, his cock pushing at Niall’s hole in a painful way. But the second is better, and by the third it’s perfect, a constant rhythm of in and out that takes Niall’s breath away. Each thrust is so deep and slow and perfect, leaving him thoroughly fucked and a little bit sore and very, very desperate for another orgasm.

“Y’already gonna come again?” Bressie asks, and Niall grunts. “You been making that little whimper sound th’ whole time, th’ one that you do when you’re gagging for it. You gonna come again on my cock, chief? Gonna do that for me?”

With a bit of adjustment, Niall gets one arm free and goes to stroke his own dick, knowing it won’t take much to get him there now, but Bressie grabs it and pins it to his back before Niall can touch himself. “No, you’re not coming like that today. You want another orgasm, you come from just my cock. You know the rules.”

“Head!” They have rules but don’t always use them, especially when they’re trying something new like this. The rules are mostly for when they’re at home, in their own bed, with all the time in the world. Here and now they only have - fuck, Niall can’t get his phone out of his jeans like this - well, they haven’t got long, that’s the main thing. They have to be quick, and they have to be quiet, and there’s no way Niall can be either of those when he’s this desperate and can’t even touch himself.

“Fuck, just - just fuck me, god, I can’t -” Niall can barely get the words out, but somehow Bressie gets the message and fucks him faster, his hips slapping against Niall’s arse with every stroke. By then it’s getting painful, each movement more of a rub than a slide, and Niall will definitely be feeling this for the rest of the day - or maybe the rest of the week, even. But his arse is clenching tight around Bressie and his dick is full and throbbing and his balls have drawn up, ready to explode, and there’s no way Bressie’s stopping now, not with Niall so close to an orgasm.

A slight change has Bressie stroking Niall’s prostate with every thrust, and the change is enough. The sparks of pleasure quickly build until they push Niall over the edge, making him come harder than he ever has before. His vision goes white, his breathing stops for a few seconds, and his whole body goes rigid as the orgasm completely overwhelms him. As soon as it starts it’s over, and Niall collapses on the table, his brain too foggy to pay attention to what’s happening around him.

As Niall comes back to his senses, he realises he’s been moved to the couch, with his jeans pulled back up to his hips and fastened, and a hoodie draped over him as an impromptu blanket. Moving feels like too much effort, and talking is just as hard with a dry mouth, so Niall just hums, hoping someone’s around to hear him.

“Hey there, chief.” Bressie was somewhere behind the couch, but he comes around past Niall’s feet when Niall hums. “You doing okay? You need anything?”

He’s got a bottle of water so Niall nods to it. “Alright, let’s get you sat up then, don’t want you choking on it.”

Bressie does most of the actual work, getting his arm under Niall and pulling him into position, since Niall’s still too exhausted to do anything for himself. It takes most of the bottle of water and half an energy bar Bressie had in his bag before Niall feels normal again, but Bressie makes him finish both before he moves. “Seriously chief, you scared the shit outta me, passing out like that. Thought I mighta killed you, or something.”

“Well, if I’ve gotta die this young,” Niall says, as solemn as he can manage, “I’d only want to go being fucked to death by you, Brez.”

“You little-” Bressie shoves at Niall’s shoulder. “Next time I’ll leave you passed out on the table, your chest covered in your own spunk.”

Niall grins. “But there is gonna be a next time, head. You just said so.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s see how you feel after a day walking around with that sore arse, bet that’s gonna put you off doing this again.”

“Oh you know I love it, head.” Niall snuggles into Bressie’s shoulder, enjoying the comfort of being in his boyfriend’s arms. “And thanks for today. That meant so much to me, ‘cause I know you don’t, y’know, you prefer to be-”

“Chief?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read it all. I'm on [tumblr](http://quietlyqueer.tumblr.com/) if any of you want to come and say hi!


End file.
